Psi-Godmodding War
The Psi-Godmodding War was a battle fought between the Psi-Godmodder and the Ancestors in 1413 A.N. (2009 C.E.), when Minecraft was in Indev. It centered around the nine Ancestors who challenged the Psi-Godmodder, who had taken control of his Minecraft world and sought to conquer the universe. In addition, it gave some of the earliest background information about Richard, who would become The Godmodder. It was a direct parallel to the events of Destroy the Godmodder 2, and mirrored its events to a certain degree. Category:EventHistoryCategory:WIP Also see The Ancestor Parable. Pre-War The Psi-Godmodding War's foundation was laid long ago in Sodermalm, a Testificate village. Two humans lived there: one was Steve Cubit, who would later become The Player, and the other was a young man, who would later become The Psi-Godmodder. One day, the village was destroyed by a fool under Herobrine's influence. Only the Psi-Godmodder and Steve survived, with the two going their separate ways. Convinced he had no purpose in the world and he was being scorned while Steve went on the Quest of the Player, the Psi-Godmodder traveled the world fighting monsters, breaking into villages, raiding ancient texts, and learning more about just what life outside of his village was like. He became wise beyond his years, knowing nearly everything there was to know about Minecraft. The Psi-Godmodder resolved to return to his village. He found a sinkhole in its place, and above it, a massive tear in reality that showed the Psi-Godmodder the Red Dragon. The Dragon sterilized the area and broke the Psi-Godmodder's mind, turning it into mere splinters. Wishing to turn the ruin of his mind into two clean halves, the Psi-Godmodder inflicted massive trauma on himself until he gained a split personality. The malevolent personality grew dominant and won, propelling the Psi-Godmodder to steal the Disc of Mojang from Mojang's Palace and use its reality-warping magic to uncover Yggdrasil. The Psi-Godmodder stormed in and turned his First Block into a Scratch construct, using the temporal and spatial energy to truly become the first and most powerful godmodder. Using his new powers, the Psi-Godmodder took on every city, government, and army in the world, demolishing them all and creating his own regime where he would extract every last resource from the world and create a galactic fleet that would scourge the entire universe so the Psi-Godmodder would become truly unstoppable. The Psi-Godmodder built a massive Black Castle for himself to rule the world from. Meanwhile, Steve had fulfilled his role as The Player and killed the Enderdragon in The End, gaining the holy power of Notch and Mojang. He returned to Minecraft to find a world in turmoil and ruled by the Psi-Godmodder. Steve knew that something had to be done, so he traveled the universe and recruited eight powerful warriors to help defeat the Psi-Godmodder. Alone, Steve traveled to the Psi-Godmodder's fortress and challenged him to a duel. Using the divine power of Notch, a streamlined form of godmodding, and the Divine Hammer, Steve caused the Psi-Godmodder to lose an arm and an eye. Steve warned him that, in a week, eight other Anti-Godmodders would assemble in front of the castle and start a war. The War Steve, Lagfest, the Alchemist, the Hidden, the Kerbal, the Spelunker, the Veteran, the Sleuth, and the Captain all challenged the Psi-Godmodder to continue what Steve had originally started. The Psi-Godmodder quickly learned their attack strategies and beat the nine, who fled. They would later return with an entire army of Anti-Godmodders who were well-trained and could summon entities to attack. Before long, the Psi-Godmodder started taking damage. (to be continued)